Elemental Magic
|romanji = Erementaru Majikku |type = Caster Magic |user = Various}} |Erementaru Majikku|lit. "Molecule Changing Magic"}} is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Description Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others; users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. Certain elemental mages are able to effectively manipulate their element with minimum bodily movement, such as by using only their head. In even rarer cases, elemental mages are able to perform their magic without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will; something that is known to be extremely rare. The most common ability that elemental mages show is the ability to generate and project varying waves of elemental energy from their body. Such energy can take the form of concentrated blasts, concussive explosions, waves of force or self-perpetuating beams. These beams can come from anywhere and be used or directed in a large numbers of ways depending on the character whether it's defensive or offensive. In addition to this, after a certain level of mastery over their element, a user of elemental magic is capable of using Shape Transformation on their element as to forge it in the shape of constructs, which can be utilized in various manners—this is known as Molding Magic. Functions * Elemental Martial Arts ( , Erementaru Māsharu Ātsu lit. Fighting Style of Various Elements): Elemental Martial Arts are a special-but-not-really supplementary usage of all elemental-based magics- it is said to be simply a "property" but not a spell itself. Scorch Strike is derived from all forms of Slayer Magics, whom have the ability to use their bodies as a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, releasing varying quantities of their element with each and every one of their blows. As such, Elemental Martial Arts is an existence extremely similar to that of such a property, allowing everyone and their mother to use that special power. Elemental Martial Arts revolve around the use of elemental magic bolstered by traditional, or modern, Martial Art methods. Though it is generally used with a single magic, some practitioners are capable of using two or more elements. Elemental Martial Arts revolves around the principle that one is able to seamlessly showcase Magic as an expression of one's physical prowess. This is achieved through what is known as "internal balance". This internal balance involves rigorous physical and magical conditioning, as well as knowledge; one must be capable of incorporating various styles of elemental magic in order to bolster their overall prowess within the magic. However, with general users, their specialization in this form of magic makes it difficult to utilize elemental magic in its conventional way, though the versatility makes up for this. *'Elemental Body' (エレメンタル・ボディ, Erementaru Bodi): Elemental Body is a special spell that any Elemental Magic user is capable of—but only if they have mastered their magic. All versions of the Elemental Body spell enable the user to do as the name would indicate- transform their body into their element. When performing Elemental Body, the user takes the concept of "absorb the element into your body to give you a boost" one step further; the user integrates the element of their choice into their flesh and fuses it with their body. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of the real element, which vary from version to version. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. They are neither completely human nor element in this state, which also seems to afford them immunity to effects related to that element. Despite being this spell being extremely powerful, a way to harm a user of this spell is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user and render them vulnerable to damage. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a user of Elemental Body can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that destroy their main "body", no matter what state it's in. Types of Elemental Magic Trivia *Excuse the unoriginal image. *Additionally, to people whose magics haven't been added, please add them, don't ask the creator of the article. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Elemental Magic